


Tra coperte di seta

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Evans rientra da una corsa sotto la pioggia e il suo fidanzato decide che ha bisogno di essere avvolto in una coperta come un burrito.





	Tra coperte di seta

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Cow-T (quinta settimana, "tra coperte di seta") e la Maritombola (prompt 49) di LDF.  
> Evans è mio, mentre Roman è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu.

Evans rientrò in casa dopo aver portato fuori i cani per la loro passeggiata. Lui e Roman vivevano fuori in campagna e i cani teoricamente avrebbero potuto uscire in giro anche da soli, ma gli piaceva andare a fare una corsetta con loro di tanto in tanto. Era una normale serata di inverno, l'aria fresca e le nuvole così grigie da essere chiaramente piene di pioggia. I cani scodinzolavano correndo attorno a lui, tirando piano il guinzaglio, e Evans li seguiva rilassato, pensando a ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare a lavoro il giorno dopo, a quel che poteva preparare per cena. Notò prima il rumore della pioggia che colpiva sul sentiero che addosso di lui. Quella che era inizialmente una semplice pioggerellina divenne presto una pioggia torrenziale. I cani si scuotevano, contenti, e Evans si ritrovò a ridere deliziato dietro alla sciarpa che aveva annodata attorno al collo. Era da tanto che non gli capitava di correre in mezzo alla pioggia e la trovava una sensazione tremendamente liberatoria.  
Aveva ancora il sorriso sulle labbra quando iniziò a vedere casa in distanza, le petunie nei vasetti appesi ai davanzali, i cespugli che Roman diceva avrebbero tenuto lontani gli insetti, l'erba che cresceva incolta dentro il recinto così come fuori da esso. L'unico motivo per cui non avevano un sottobosco degno di una foresta nel giardino di casa era la capra che Evans aveva deciso di adottare un paio d'anni prima dopo averla quasi investita con l'auto. Si fermò a cercare di tirar via un po' di fango dalle scarpe davanti alla porta, i cani che si scrollavano e schizzavano ovunque, e solo dopo si infilò in casa.  
Roman sollevò lo sguardo dal proprio libro a sentire la porta aprirsi e chiudersi.  
"Mi chiedevo se ti avesse preso in pieno." Ammise, riferendosi alla pioggia mentre già si alzava in piedi per andargli incontro.  
"Direi di sì." Ridacchiò Evans, iniziando a togliere i guinzagli ai cani.  
Roman sospirò appena a vedere i cani scodinzolare felici, pronti a gettarsi e rotolarsi sui tappeti, e li prese per i collari per portarli invece verso il bagno.  
"Qui qualcuno ha bisogno di darsi un'asciugata." Considerò, sorridendo appena nel lanciare uno sguardo al suo compagno già intento a spogliarsi mentre lo seguiva verso il bagno.  
"Magari è meglio se faccio una doccia calda." Ammise, anche se aspettò per dare una mano al fidanzato ad asciugare i cani e non ritrovarsi con orme fangose per tutta casa.

Evans era appena uscito dal bagno, i capelli asciutti e un pigiama caldo addosso, quando improvvisamente Roman gli fu addosso con la coperta più setosa che avevano. Non riuscì a protestare mentre l'uomo lo avvolgeva nella coperta come fosse stato un burrito prima di sollevarlo per metterselo su una spalla e portarlo verso il divano. Rise, penzoloni com'era sulla sua spalla, e lasciò che Roman lo maneggiasse a piacimento.  
"Se non vieni davanti al fuoco ti beccherai un malanno."  
"No, dai, ho solo preso un po' di pioggia." Protestò, anche se non riuscì ad evitare di sorridere quando Roman se lo fece sedere in grembo sul divano.  
"Tu sarai il dottore di umani tra i due, ma non credo che prendere pioggia e freddo in inverno sia esattamente salutare." Considerò Roman, aiutandolo ad aprire la coperta il tanto da poter tirare fuori le mani.  
Gli passò una tazza di cioccolata calda prima di baciargli la fronte, inspirando il profumo dello shampoo del fidanzato.  
"Ora prendi qualcosa di caldo, e io smetterò di farti da mamma chioccia."  
"Non sei una mamma chioccia. E non sono sicuro di volere che smetti di essere così." Ammise Evans con un sorriso, nascondendosi dietro alla tazzina e lasciando che Roman lo stringesse meglio a sé mentre accendeva la tv per trovare qualcosa da guardare insieme.


End file.
